Filha de Poseidon
by Ju fanfics
Summary: Uma fic con vários personagens diferentes e novos! e uma irmã para o Percy ;
1. Chapter 1

Você pode imaginar com é ter um irmão gêmio e não saber nem quem ele é? E depois de descobrir isso, porque a sua mãe te contou, a sua mãe foge e deixa você morando com a empregada? Pois é. Vivo assim.

Meu nome é Rachel Days, tenho 15 anos. Quando eu tinha Quatro anos minha mãe me disse que eu tinha um irmão gêmio que estava desaparecido. Ela fugiu depois disso, e hoje eu não faço a menor idéia de onde ela está. Ela me deixou na minha casa só com a minha empregada, a Grace, e foi embora. Grace me levou para a casa dos meus tios mais ricos. Não pense que só porque eles são ricos eu levo uma vida boa, não. Eu não acho que minha vida seja tão ruim assim, mas de qualquer forma muita gente acha. Meus tios moram em uma mansão gigantesca, mas eles não deixam eu tocar em verdade, acho que a última vez que entrei lá foi no ano passado. Enfim, meus tios construíram uma casinha para mim. Eu moro lá sozinha, como o meu cachorro. Eu não acho que seja ruim. É melhor do que ter que morar com os meus tios chatos, e meus primos chatos, Jackson e Jennifer, gêmeos também.

E até hoje eu vivo assim. Só que de um tempo para cá eu venho tendo uns sonhos muito malucos. Eu já sonhei com quase todos os deuses gregos. Eu acho que eu ando prestando muita atenção na aula de mitologia grega do professor Carlos.

Hoje o meu sonho foi mais estranhos que todos os outros. Eu estava correndo dentro de uma biblioteca. A biblioteca da escola. E ao invés da bibliotecária chata estar reclamando ela estava abaixada atrás da mesa gritando.

Quando olhei pra trás procurando alguém uma voz chamou: _Não adianta correr criança. Você nunca vai fugir de mim. _E antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa um menino muito estranho que eu nunca tinha visto antes apareceu na minha frente com uma... Aquilo seria uma faca ou o que?

O menino gritou: corra. Mas eu não sabia pra onde correr então saí da biblioteca e quanto cheguei lá fora eu vi. Meu irmão gêmeo. Idêntico a mim. Eu não sei como mas eu sabia que era ela. Eu tinha certeza. Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa uma voz conhecida me acordou:

-Acorde! – Dizia Jennifer enquanto batia na porta. – Você está atrasada.

-Já vou! – Consegui dizer enquanto esfregava meus olhos. Levantei abri a cortina e só assim percebi que estava muito claro pra ser sete horas da manhã. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram sete e quarenta e cinco e faltavam 15 minutos para a minha aula começar.

Comecei a me arrumar de presa. Botei a primeira blusa que eu vi e uma calça jeans. Peguei minha mochila, que eu esperava que já estivesse arrumada, e saí correndo.

Antes de fechar a porta, Ted, meu cachorro apareceu na minha frente com o meu casaco na boca.

-Ah, obrigada Ted. Já ia me esquecer do meu casaco.

Virei-me e saí correndo. Cumprimentei meu único amigo humano na casa, o jardineiro Geraldo. Subi na bicicleta e saí correndo. 10 minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

Não sei como mais cheguei na escola faltando ainda 5 minutos para a aula. Respirei fundo e entrei na escola. Pois é. Até agora eu só pareço uma menina normal que sempre chega atrasada na escola e vive sonhando com coisas malucas. Mas eu não sou tão normal quanto pareço ser. Eu tenho dislexia e déficit de atenção e só por isso quase não tenho amigos. Com exceção do Fred, que por conhecidencia também não é muito normal. Fred tem cabelo castanho e olhos muito azuis. Ele até que é bonitinho... E é meu único amigo. Fred também é o menino mais brincalhão que eu conheço. Ele adora me dar sustos e...

-Ahá! – Gritou uma voz conhecida atrás de mim.

Virei-me. Pois já sabia quem era.

-Eu tava pensando agora em como você gosta de me assustar.

-Se eu não te assustasse como você ia saber que eu estava atrás de você desde que você saiu de casa hoje? A culpa não é minha se você não olha para trás.

Soquei o ombro dele e ele começou a rir.

-Você estava atrás de mim desde que eu saí de casa?

-Sou seu visinho esqueceu?

Eu nunca tinha percebido, mas o Fred fica muito mais bonito quando está no sol.

- É do jeito que eu estava atrasada como eu ia me lembrar de que você é meu vizinho?

Nós começamos a rir juntos. Mas então olhei pra frente e vi que Jennifer e seu grupinho de amigas irritantes estava vindo em nossa direção. No mesmo instante parei de rir. Fred olhou pra frente e viu Jennifer. Depois ele olhou pra mim e percebeu o porque de eu ter parado de rir.

-Ah não. Vai começar. – Ele disse bem na hora que elas estavam chegando.

Jennifer e suas duas amigas insignificantes que eu faço questão de esquecer o nome pararam na nossa frente. Pensei que elas fossem dizer algum insulto mas a única coisas que falaram foi:

- Ei. Vocês não vão para a aula? A professora de História já está com muita raiva. Acho melhor você ir priminha. Você também menino.

- A Sr. Blautner? O que ela quer com a gente? – Foi o que consegui dizer. O que a professora queria falar de tão importante antes que a aula começasse? E a aula em era dela!

- É, acho que é esse o nome dela. Ela está na biblioteca. Agora é melhor você ir logo. – Disse Jennifer. Porque ela estava sendo mais legal com a gente agora?

Jennifer nos deu as costas e foi embora. Quanto Ela sumiu de vista olhei pro Fred e vi que ele estava com a cara de dúvida que ele sempre fazia quando estava confuso.

- Eu hein. – Disse Fred – O que a Sr. Blautner quer com a gente? E na biblioteca? Que maluquice!

De repente me lembrei do meu sonho na biblioteca da escola. Estremeci.

-Ei, o que houve? Você está... Pálida. – Disse Fred. Agora a cara dele era de preocupação

- Não é nada. Estou bem. Acho melhor a gente ir logo.

A biblioteca estava perto então foi bem rápido. Nós entramos e vimos a Sr. Blautner sentada em uma das mesas, ereta, esperando que algo acontecesse. A mulher da biblioteca estava cochilando em cima de sua mesa com a cara em cima do dicionário alemão de 999 paginas.

- Sr. Blautner? – Disse Fred.

A Sr. Blautner apenas virou a cabeça. Seu corpo continuou no mesmo lugar.

- A. Estava à espera de vocês.

- O que você quer falar com a gente? – Perguntei.

-Nada de mais minha querida. - Disse a Sr. Blautner enquanto se levantava da cadeira. Isto estava me dando medo. – Prometo que vai ser rapidinho...

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a Sr. Blautner sumiu. Assim, do nada. Ficou invisível. Eu me belisquei para ver se estava sonhando. Mas infelizmente era real. A minha professora tinha acabado de ficar invisível.

- Corre. – Disse Fred que ainda estava do meu lado. Agora ele parecia pálido.

Nós saímos correndo entre as prateleiras dos milhares de livros que existem na biblioteca.

Você sabe o que é fugir de uma pessoa invisível? Pois é. Não é muito legal.

Eu estava correndo atrás do Fred, pois ele parecia menos atordoado do que eu, quando escutei um barulho. Olhei para o lado e não vi nada.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntei para o Fred.

-O-ou – Ele disse olhando para frente. – Corre para o lado!

-O que? – Perguntei antes de entender que a tinha empurrado a primeira estante e tudo ia cair em cima de mim. É, até que aqueles bracinhos finos da Sr. Blauter eram bem fortes.

Corri para o lado antes de tudo cair em cima de mim. O problema foi que corri para o lado oposto de Fred e aquelas estantes haviam levantado muita poeira e eu não estava enxergando nada.

- Você é muito esperto garoto. Talvez você seja filho de Atena. Mas creio que você não estará vivo para saber. – A Voz da havia engrossado.

-Atena? Aquela Deusa Grega? Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Fred.

A deu uma risada maligna e pude ouvir os seus sapatos avançando na direção dele.

-Fred! – Gritei. Eu queria saber se ele estava bem, eu não esta enxergando nada ainda.

-Eu estou bem Rachel! Cadê você? – Perguntou ele.

Nesse mesmo instante a poeira começou a baixar e eu enxerguei Fred. Ele estava me procurando. E a estava na sua frente, prestes a enfiar uma lança nele. Fred desviou da lança e a Sra. Blauter avançou de instante uma menina de cabelos loiros e cacheados e olhos cinzas entrou na frente deles dois e tirou a lança das mãos da minha professora. Sinceramente, não sei de onde essa menina surgiu.

deu um rugido e gritou:

-Malditos Heróis!

O mostro se tornou invisível de novo e o menino do meu sonho apareceu na minha frente com a suposta faca que agora me parecia ser uma lança.

O que me restava fazer era correr, e exatamente como aconteceu no meu sonho, a voz grossa da minha professora - mostro gritou:

-Não adianta correr criança. Você nunca vai fugir de mim.

Olhei para a bibliotecária e vi que ela estava atrás da mesa. Aquele sonho era uma previsão.

-Corra. – Disse o menino.

Fred ficou parado do lado da menina de cachos amarelos. O que me restava fazer era correr. Mas eu não conseguia.

-Vá! Nós nos encontramos lá fora! – Disse o menino.

Virei-me e saí correndo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheguei no corredor com a cabeça doendo de tanta informação. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Não podia ser real. Mas quando olhei para frente vi o que não queria ter visto. Meu irmão Gêmeo. Minha cabeça começou a doer muito mais e eu estava começando a ver tudo embaçado.

-Rachel! Você está bem! Eu tenho tanta coisa para falar com você. Eu...Eu sei que é difícil ver isso mas eu sou seu irmão! A, finalmente posso te conhecer..

Eu não consegui falar nada. Ele de fato era meu irmão. Ele era idêntico a mim. Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes, meio verde mar... E a sua personalidade também, parecia bem parecida com a minha.

-Eu... Não pode ser verdade. Eu estou sonhando...Não estou?

-Rachel Cuidado! – Era a voz de Fred atrás de mim. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo direito. Não conseguia enxergar com os olhos cheios de água. Mas quando me virei vi um bicho. Era, como um cachorro, só que bem feio. Depois não me lembro de mas nada.

_Pov Fred_

-Rachel? Você está bem? Responde por favor!

Eu era tão burro. Por que não avisei antes? Agora aquele bicho feio tinha acabado de acertar o braço dela com sua garra. Eu tinha medo dela perder muito sangue. Uma raiva subiu em mim então me virei para a menina que outra hora havia me salvado, peguei sua espada e acertei aquele bicho bem na cabeça. Na mesma hora, ele evaporou.

-Uau. – Disse a menina que tinha os olhos iguais aos meus. – Você...é bem inteligente.

A menina sorriu para mim e eu vi um olhar de ciúmes no olho do menino que havia gritado para Rachel correr. Sorri de volta e disse obrigado. Mas naquele instante me lembrei de Rachel. O braço dela continuava sangrando muito.

-Ah não. Nós temos que levar ela para um hospital!

-Nada disso. – Disse o menino de olhos azuis. – Hospital pode ser muito perigoso para ela. Acredite.

-Hã? Hospital é pra salvar as pessoas meu filho! – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Como assim hospital podia ser perigoso para ela.

-Vamos para o acampamento. Agora, e rápido. – Disse um menino que até agora eu não havia notado a presença dele. Ele era a cópia da Rachel. Só que menino. Ela já estava segurando Rachel no colo. Olhei para a menina e o menino que haviam me salvado, e vi eles assentirem. Todos saíram correndo, eu mal me importava com esse tal acampamento. O importante era salvar a Rachel.

Nós entramos em um carro em que um cara, que eu não fazia a menor idéia de quem era, estava dirigindo.

-Argos- Disse o menino de olhos azuis. – Acampamento, por favor. Rápido. Temos uma pessoa ferida.

-Sim Percy. Vou ir o mais rápido que puder. – Respondeu o homem.

-Ahn... Desculpem-me mais eu ainda não sei quem são vocês. – Eu disse. Eu queria saber isso a muito tempo.

- Ah sim. Não nos apresentamos. Eu sou Annabeth Chase. Prazer. – Disse a Menina me estendendo a mão.

- Meu nome é Perseu Jackson. Mas me chame de Percy por favor. – Agora que dizia era o menino de olhos azuis, com a mesma cara de ciúmes que tinha feito no corredor da escola.

Parabéns Fred, você acaba de ganhar um inimingo. Disse para mim mesmo.

-E você é... – Eu disse Falando para o menino igual a Rachel.

- Daniel Days. Prazer. – Disse ele.

- Epa. Você tem o mesmo sobrenome da Rachel. Você... É o irmão gêmeo dela!

-Sim. Sou eu mesmo. – Disse ele com um sorriso que me fez lembrar de Rachel.

O carro parou. Olhei na janela e só o que vi foi um pinheiro com uma coisa de ouro pendurada. E também tinha um daqueles negócios Gregos, onde estava escrito em grego em cima: Acampamento meio-sangue. Como eu consegui ler em grego? Não pergunte.

Nós saímos do carro e passamos pela porta invisível do negocio. Entramos em um lugar muito bonito, mas também me pareceu muito estranho. Tinha umas pessoas correndo, outras jogando vôlei, outras lutando e... Uns caras metade bode.

- Não se preocupe cara. Você entendi isso tudo depois. Por acaso você andou prestando atenção nas aulas de mitologia grega? – Disse Daniel quando percebeu que eu estava estranhando tudo aquilo. – Agora vamos levar ela pra enfermaria.

-Ta bom. Fazer o que. – Eu respondi andando em direção para um lugar que parecia ser uma enfermaria.

Nós entramos e deixamos Rachel em uma maca, ou uma rede, sei lá. Uma mulher disse que podia cuidar dela então eu e Daniel Saímos.

- Então... Eu preciso te explicar muita coisa. – Começou Daniel.

-Pode falar. – Eu disse Ansioso para saber o que ele queria falar.

- Bem... Você não é normal. – Disse ele. Pelo visto ele não sabia como explicar.

-Obrigado. Muito obrigado. – Eu disse, sendo sarcástico.

- Não é nada contra você cara. Eu também não sou normal. Ai... Como eu vou explicar? – Disse Daniel pensando.

Eu o olhei com uma careta e ele disse.

-Sabe a mitologia grega?

- Não. – Eu disse, sendo sarcástico de novo. Adoro fazer isso. – Claro que sei né.

- Então... Bem... Aqueles deuses... Eles existem. Como também existem os sátiros, os centauros e as ninfas. – Disse Daniel apontando para os homens bode, os homens cavalos, e umas mulheres que ficavam na beira do rio. – E... As vezes, eles descem para a terra e tem filhos com mortais. Enfim, a sua mãe é uma deusa.

- Como é que é? – Aquilo era mais confuso do que eu pensava, porém explicava tudo. – É por isso que eu consigo ler em grego?

Daniel assentiu.

- E é por isso que eu tenho deslexia e déficit de atenção?

Ele assentiu de novo.

- Quem é minha mãe afinal ? – Eu perguntei indignado.

Ele olhou pra minha cabeça e disse:

- Você é filho de Atena, a deusa da sabedoria. Bem que eu desconfiava, ninguém nunca descobre tudo assim tão rápido.

Olhei pra minha cabeça e vi que tinha o símbolo de uma coruja em cima dela. Primeiro achei estranho, mas percebi depois que esse era o símbolo de Atena.

- Ei. Você é meu irmão! – Disse Annabeth aparecendo atrás de mim. Agora tinha uma outra menina do lado dela e Percy não estava lá. Tenho que confessar que a menina era bem bonita e que Daniel ficou olhando pra ela sem parar. Era como se a menina tivesse hipnotizado ele. Ela acenou e e ele acenou de volta, com um sorriso que a menina parecia já conhecer.

Dei um abraço na minha nova meia-irmã e então disse:

- Quem é você mesmo? – Eu perguntei para a menina de cabelos pretos que batiam no ombro, e olhos castanhos bem escuros.

Ela riu e respondeu:

-Você não me conhece ainda. Meu nome é Miley, eu sou filha da Afrodite.A deusa da beleza.

- A deusa da beleza. –Eu completei.

- Isso. – Disse ela sorrindo. – Prazer, irmão da Annabeth.

-A desculpe. Nem falei meu nome. Meu nome é Frederico, mas pode me chamar de Fred.

- Prazer, Fred. – Disse ela, voltando a sorrir.

Olhei para frente, e vi que vinha uma menina e um menino em nossa direção.

- Oi gente! – Disse a menina quando eles chegaram. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis bem eletrizantes. – Ah, olá! Você deve ser o novato. Meu nome é Rafaela, sou filha de Zeus.

-Prazer. Meu nome é... – Comecei a dizer.

- Frederico Xavier. Filho de Atena. – Disse ela me interrompendo.

-Como você...

- Boatos. – Disse Rafaela me interrompendo de novo.

- Ah. – Foi só o que consegui dizer.

Olhei para o menino do lado dela e esperei que ele dissesse algo.

-A, nem me apresentei. – Disse ele quando percebeu porque eu estava olhando para ele. – Meu nome é Justin e eu sou filho de Apolo.

-Prazer. Eu sou Frederico, como disse a Rafaela. Mas pode me chamar de Fred.

Ele sorriu e a Rafaela também. Olhei para os outros e perguntei:

-E aí? O que a gente faz agora?

- Acho melhor a gente ver a Rachel. – Disse Daniel.

- A, aquela novata que eu ouvi falar que chegou machucada? Coitada. Vamos lá ver ela. Ela é sua irmã gêmea não é Daniel?

-Como você sabe disso tudo? – Dissemos todos juntos olhando para ela.

- Eu já disse. Boatos. Agora vamos logo. – Respondeu ela, puxando o braço do Justin, ele fez uma cara de assustado mas depois pareceu ter gostado.

Entramos na enfermaria e vimos Rachel acordada sentada na cama da enfermaria tomando um... Suco, ou vitamina, sabe lá o que era aquilo.

-Rachel! – Gritei e saí correndo em direção a ela.

-Fred! Onde nós estamos? – Perguntou ela confusa. – E quem são vocês?

- Ah! Prazer eu sou... – Começou a dizer Rafaela.

- Rafa, deixe as apresentações para depois. – Disse Justin tampando a bota da Rafa para ela parar de falar.

- Ta bom. – Disse ela tirando a mão do Justin de sua boca.

- Olha, Rachel, garanto que você vai entender tudo, mas acho melhor você se recuperar primeiro. – Disse Daniel.

- Você... Você... É meu irmão Gêmeo! – Disse ela abrindo um sorriso.

Daniel assentiu e deu um abraço nela. Depois do abraço Rachel pareceu fechar a cara e depois deu um tapa no braço dele.

-Ai. O que foi? – Disse ele para Rachel.

- Porque você sumiu? Poxa você e a mamãe me deixaram vivendo com aqueles tios chatos! – Respondeu ela, cruzando os braços.

-Eu não tive escolha! Trouxeram-me para cá, o acampamento meio-sangue, porque lá fora é muito perigoso para mim. Eu não posso nem sair que um monstro me ataca. Desculpe se te deixei sozinha.

-Hã? Você ta doido? Monstros não existem! E que nome estranho para se dar a um acampamento, eu hein. – disse Rachel descruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara de dúvida. Ela fica tão linda quando faz essa cara.

- Aiai. Vai ser difícil fazer essa menina entender tudo. – Disse Miley.

-Rachel, eu te explico tudo quando você ficar melhor. – Disse Daniel.

- Ta bom. Então pode me explicar agora. Eu estou ótima. – Disse ela se levantando e cruzando os braços de novo. – Pode começar.

- Você é teimosa hein? – Disse Daniel.

- Parece com alguém que eu conheço. – Disse Miley, sorrindo.

Daniel bateu no ombro dela entendendo que era dele que ela estava falando. Depois os dois riram então Daniel decidiu contar o que estava acontecendo para Rachel.

- Ta bom. Eu vou te contar então Rachel.

-Er... Eu vou no arco e flecha. Tchau! Depois eu me apresento Rachel. – Disse Rafaela.

- Eu também vou. – Disse Justin , indo atrás da Rafa.

- Eu vou procurar... O Percy. Tchau. – Disse Miley percebendo que nós três precisávamos conversar.

- Bem... Como eu começo? – Disse Daniel.

Rachel fez uma cara de indignada. Então eu tive que começar a falar:

- Você já pensou em como se chamava o seu pai Rachel?

-Ora. Porque essa pergunta? É claro que... E é nunca pensei nisso. Bom, nunca gostei dele mesmo. Ele fugiu e deixou minha mãe, eu e o Daniel sozinhos, como eu poderia gostar dele?

- Na verdade não foi bem assim. Bem, você já pensou que os deuses gregos podem existir? – Disse Daniel.

- Não nunca pensei nisso. Ei, pêra aí. Você está querendo dizer que meu pai é um deus grego?

- Isso aí. – Dissemos eu e Daniel, juntos.

Ela ficou sem fala, então Daniel resolveu falar logo:

- Nosso pai é Poseidon. O deus dos mares. Foi por isso que eu vim para cá. Por que os monstros me descobriram. Você ficou salva. Porque eles não sabiam que você também era filha de Poseidon. E a mamãe também teve que fugir dos monstros, mas ela resolveu contar para você que eu existia, antes de ir.

- A mamãe... Morreu? – Perguntou Rachel com os olhos cheios de água.

- Sim. E tudo culpa minha! Se eu não existisse isso nunca aconteceria! – Disse Daniel começando a ficar com os olhos cheios de água também. Ele se sentou no chão, abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para baixo.

- Nada disso é culpa sua. Afinal, você me salvou. Se não fosse por você talvez eu nem tivesse viva agora. – Disse ela se sentando do lado dele. – Você é o melhor irmão que eu poderia ter.

Daniel levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso para ela. Eu estava me sentindo um intruso, e aquela história era tão comovente que me deu vontade de chorar também. Sentei-me do lado da Rachel e esfreguei meus olhos. Não queria que ninguém visse que eu estava chorando.

- Você está chorando Fred? – Droga. Porque a Rachel tem que olhar pra mim nessas horas?

- Claro que não. Só, entrou um cisco no meu olho. – Eu respondi.

Os dois riram, então eu resolvi rir também.

- Eu não sei o que eu seria sem vocês dois. – Disse Rachel parando de rir e abraçando nos dois.

- Oi gente! – eu nem tinha percebido que Miley estava ali. Olhei para o lado e vi ela sentada do lado do Daniel.

- A quanto tempo você está aí? – Eu perguntei.

- Cheguei agora. Eu vim por trás de vocês.

-Ah. – Eu disse.

-Bom acho que agora eu posso me apresentar. Prazer, eu sou Miley, filha de Afrodite.

-Ah, prazer. Eu sou Rachel, filha de Poseidon, irmã do Daniel. Você já deve saber de tudo isso.

Ela ia responder, só que bem na hora o Daniel virou e ela levou um susto e ficou quieta. Eles ficaram lá se olhando. Então eu olhei pra Rachel e ela tava com uma cara que dizia: ih, olha lá que clima.

Então A Rachel se levantou e disse:

-Ahn, gente eu vou indo, vou conhecer as pessoas daqui. E você vem também Fred. Preciso falar com você.

Levantei-me de pressa e segui Rachel. Eu não tenho certeza se ela ia falar alguma coisa mesmo, mas eu esperava que aquilo não fosse só uma desculpa para deixar os dois sozinhos.


End file.
